Sketchbooks And Guitars
by Queen Of The Waffles
Summary: When Kyo is informed that the school is having a talent quest he decides to take the chance and use this as an opportunity to tell Tohru how he really feels about her. But will he achieve his goal? Will he even be able to get ready in time? [Kyoru]


**Hi guys! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction so I appologise if its terrible I'm really sorry. If theres anything I can do to make it better please PM me or Review this fic. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing. *sighs* **

**xoxo**

"Alright everyone!" Mayu yelled out to her noisy art class. "I will now give you your assignment for this semester." The class groaned.

Kyo sighed and looked out the window he was seated next to. Next to him was Tohru followed by Uo then Hana. Next to Hana was an unoccupied seat which Yuki normally sat in but today he was rushed to the student council room for unknown reasons to them. Kyo turned to Tohru.

"This can't be good." He whispered so Mayu wouldn't hear him. Tohru giggled.

"Kyo-kun it can't be terrible. It will be fun!" She whispered back ever so optimistically. Kyo sighed -but with a smile.

"Your assingnments will be done in class but you'll need any extra items and insperation from home-" Mayu continued but then was interupted by Uo.

"So what is the assignment anyway?" She asked with annoyance hidden in her voice.

"Well Miss Uotani I was getting to that." Mayu spat back at her. Uo just rolled her eyes.

"The assignment is to make something that describes you. Tells me something about you. It can be a sculpture, a sketch, a painting or anything else you've done this year. You can get started today by coming up with ideas!" Mayu explained. "This assingment makes 70% of your grade."

The glass groaned. Except for Tohru who was already coming up with ideas. Mayu went and sat at her desk and pulled out a book and started reading. Tohru, Hana and Uo were discussing the assignment.

"Hey orange top!" Uo called. "Have you got any ideas?"

Kyo ignored the nickname and replied. "Nope."

"Are ya actually gonna do it? Or is it gonna be a repeat of the Zodiac assignment." She taunted. Kyo shuddered. He remembered that horrible assignment and the frustration it caused him.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was sitting in their English classroom waiting for Mayu-sensei. They had her for english, art and homeroom. She walked in and yelled at the loud class that was 2-D. _

_"Okay now that I have everyones attention!" Mayu called out to her class. "I have your first assignment for this year!"_

_Of course everyone groaned. Except Tohru._

_"The assignment will be on the 12 Zodiac." Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all looked at eachother. Kyo was sitting next to the wall with Yuki next to him, Tohru next to Yuki followed by Hana and Uo. _

_"You will need to pick one of the 12 animals and do research on it. You will have a few minutes to decide which animal you are researching. If you don't know all the animals I have written them on the board." Mayu explained and sat down at her desk. _

_"They are due next week!" She quickly added which was greeted by more groans. _

_"Well I'll do the rat." Yuki said to Tohru. "I pretty much have it covered." Tohru giggled. Then she noticed Kyo sulking. She frowned. She knew what he was thinking and she herself was very conflicted on what animal to choose. _

_"Hey Uo-chan, what are you picking?" Tohru asked her friend. Uo smiled at her and stopped talking to Hana._

_"I don't know why, but I think I'm gonna do the rooster." She answered. Tohru smiled knowing about Kureno. _

_"What about you Hana-chan?" She asked the dark haired girl. Hana thought for a moment. _

_"I'm thinking of doing the cow. Or maybe the horse." She answered. _

_"Hey orange top! Prince! What are you two doing?" Uo asked. Kyo growled. _

_"I'm not doing it!" He yelled. "Also... stop calling me that, ya damn Yankee!" Uo grinned at his anger. _

_"I'm doing the rat Miss Uotani." Yuki told her. Hana raised an eyebrow and muttered quietly to herself, "How interesting."_

_Uo mustn't have noticed because she was to busy asking Kyo "Why not?"_

_Kyo looked at her with fire in his eyes. _

_"Because it's a stupid assignment and we shouldn't have to do it."_

_"Tell that to Mayu..." Yuki muttered in annoyance. _

_Uo then looked back to Tohru. "So what are you doing Tohru?"_

_"Well... Um... I..." The four looked at her interested in her answer. She stuttered a little more but then Mayu cut her off as she started talking. _

_"Alright! When I read out your name tell me what animal you are doing." She then began reading off the roll. When she got to Tohru the girl nervously replied. _

_"The... Um... Cat." The teacher raised an eyebrow while numerous members of the class sniggered. Kyo looked up at her with a small blush heating his cheeks. _

_"Miss Honda... There is no cat in the Zodiac." She told Tohru. Kyo growled quietly but looked saddned at the reminder. Tohru saw this and determination rose inside her. _

_"Please Mayu-sensei! Please just let me do my assignment on the cat! I promise there is a point to it. And it's relative to the Zodiac." Tohru pleaded. Mayu sighed but knowing the kind of person Tohru was she knew that Tohru would give it her best shot. _

_"Okay." She told the girl who smiled and thanked the teacher. Hana and Uo raised an eyebrow at her but let it go. Yuki knew the multiple reasons why she had chosen it and let a small smile play on his lips while Kyo just looked at the desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When Mayu got to Kyo he jumped up and yelled._

_"I'm not doing it!" Mayu raised an eyebrow._

_"So you'd rather take a fail in english?" She asked. _

_"Yes!" He responded. Mayu sighed and wrote in her notes to give his father a call. _

_"Sit down Kyo..." _

_Some of the class laughed at him (Mainly Uo) while a few respected him for it. The few Kyo fangirls in the class swooned saying "Rebelious is so hot!" Kyo just sulked not really caring what anyone else thought. _

_As expected Kazuma came down to Shigure's house later that afternoon and spoke to Kyo about it. He understood why Kyo felt this was but suggested something that Kyo sparked an intrest to. Shigure was whining that Mayu didn't call him and Yuki just muttered something about how Shigure wasn't what they call a 'responsible adult'. _

_The next week everyone had come to school with assignments - including Kyo. They were to be read out to the class. A detail Mayu had forgotten to add... _

_Uo's and Hana's went smoothly. Hana had ended up doing the horse saying 'It can be dark and mysterious', Yuki's was all about how even though the rat was the smallest it was the most deceptive and also closest to God -This Yuki couldn't say that without cringing- and mentioned something about a high dislike for the snake. Then it was Tohru's turn. _

_She talked about the old folk tale and how it was wrong for the cat to be left out of the Zodiac. She then listed all the good qualities that a cat had and at the end mentioned that the cat had ways had a special place in her heart. She said that with a small blush. Kyo's blush returned at this and he once again looked at the table like it was the most important thing in the world. _

_"Well I didn't know what to expect from your assignment Tohru... But you did well." Mayu told her. Tohru smiled at the praise and put her paper on the teacher's desk then sat down. _

_At the end of the lesson Mayu told them all to leave but Kyo stayed behind. Mayu was cleaning the board and Kyo walked up behind her. _

_"Um excuse me sensei." He said to her. Mayu turned around startled. Seeing who it was she raised an eyebrow. _

_"What is it Sohma?" She asked. He looked down at his feet and held his paper out to her. _

_"I did the assignment." He said. She was quiet for a moment then took it. _

_"What did you choose?" She asked. Kyo -still looking at his feet- answered. _

_"The cat." _

_At this Mayu looked surprised. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because... I don't know..." He couldn't come up with a better reason to tell her. He couldn't tell her he was a cat!_

_"Well, I'll mark it, but you lose marks for not reading it out." She told him. He thanked her. _

_"Now get out. I gotta mark these and I can't do it with you standing here. Go home Sohma." He smiled and ran out. He didn't want to keep Tohru waiting any longer. He hadn't told her that he was staying behind. But when he ran out Tohru was next to the door he had just run out of. She giggled as he realized he'd run past her. _

_"Were you... Listening?" He asked. That was very un-Tohru like of her. A wave of panic crossed her face._

_"I'm sorry! Did you not want me to - oh of course you didn't. But I saw you hadn't left so I waited but then I overheard and-" Her babbling was cut off as Kyo put his hand over her mouth. _

_"It's okay. I don't mind. I just didn't really wanna say it in front of everyone... " He told her. "Especially after I made I giant fuss over not doing it." Kyo added chuckling. Tohru smiled. _

_"So... You did the cat? Why?" Tohru asked curiously. _

_"Well... You chose to do it even though it's still not in the Zodiac and I... "Kyo blushed. "I guess it gave me some motivation to do it. Admittedly Shishou suggested it though."_

_Tohru grinned her ever-so-cheery grin. "I'm so happy you decided to do it! I'm happy to have helped!" _

_Kyo blushed. "Well we better go. Before that damn rat gets outta student council and beats us to Shigure's." _

_"Okay!" Tohru agreed and the two walked off. Mayu smiled from the door of the classroom. She'd seen the whole thing. _

_'He really is sweet on her. Beats his I'm-pissed-off-and-don't-give-a-damn attitude' She thought to herself. _

_The next day the class got their papers back._

_"Alright! A B!" Uo cheered. _

_"I got a B+. I'm okay with that." Hana said, keeping her usual montone voice. _

_"I got a B+ too." Yuki said as he recieved his paper from Mayu. She gave Tohru and Kyo their's next._

_"Hey! When did you do a paper?" Uo demanded. Kyo smirked._

_"I got an A- suck in Yankee!" He taunted. _

_"Fight me!" Uo yelled. Yuki broke the argument up quickly by asking. _

_"What did you get Tohru?" Tohru looked down at her paper. Then she grinned. _

_"I got an A!" _

_Uo looked away from Kyo and said "Congrats! I knew you'd do well."_

_"As did I. Congratulations Tohru." Hana said smiling at Tohru. _

_"God... What is it with you and cats. Ever since elementary you loved those damn things." Uo thought outloud. Kyo raised an eyebrow. _

_"And is there anything wrong with cats?" He asked her. _

_"Oh yeah! That's right! Your the cat boy! Remember when all those cats came to you in the middle of class? Oh god that was brilliant!" Uo laughed. Yuki smirked. _

_"Shuddup!" Kyo yelled._

_Uo just laughed louder. Tohru gave Kyo a reassuring smile and with that, he just let it go._

_Flashback Over. _

"I still beat you didn't I Yankee?" Kyo smirked.

"Oh that was by fluke! I still don't know what you did the damn thing on..." Uo complained. Kyo smiled proudly.

"And you wont."

There was a knock on the classroom door and Yuki walked in.

"A bit late aren't we Sohma?" Mayu said turning to him. Yuki stopped.

"Um I came with a message from the student council..." Yuki told her.

"I'm just messing with you. What is it?" She asked.

"There is a Talent Show in a few weeks time. If you want to sign up, Auditions are this Friday in the auditorium after school. So... Yeah... Thanks." And with that the rat left. This caused quite a stir. The girls talking about doing dance routines. The Yuki Club talking about doing poetry readings in Yuki's honour, Uo laughing about how stupid it was. But Kyo thought for a bit.

'Maybe I could do something for Tohru... Ah! I sound so stupid. But maybe she likes music... I'll have to ask. And if so I can go by Shishou's house and get my-' His thoughts were cut off by Tohru.

"Kyo-kun do you think that making a family portrait for my assignment would be a good idea? Or do you think it sounds stupid?" She asked looking at her sketchbook.

"Well how are you at drawing people?" He asked. She turned to a page in her book and showed it to him. Kyo took the book from her and looked at it. The picture was really well drawn and was of her mother. Kyoko...

Images of the crash ran through Kyo's mind. The sight of her on the road looking up to him while she was dying.

"I'll never forgive you..."

"It looks great!" Kyo told her, shoving the book back a little to roughly. Kyoko's words were echoing through his head. "A portrait would be great!"

She smiled widely at him.

"Thankyou Kyo-kun! If you want any help just let me know okay!"

"Sure." He told her and she went to talk with Uo and Hana. He sighed. But his smile took over as he watched her laugh. Her laugh was so beautiful... Just like herself.

'Why am I so in love with you...'


End file.
